moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroville
Heroville is an upcoming Computer animated superhero film produced by Warner Bros and Walt Disney Pictures based on marvel and dc comics Plot In the year 2056 A baby boy named David James Sherwood is left on the military doorstep in the rain and a military man finds him and brings him inside to train him in the army. 3 months later the city of Lakeville is attacked by an alien invasion but a group of superheros from a secret organization called v raiders with their heroic leader defender whose real was darrin rhodes arrives to stop the alien invasion everyone is saved thanks to the heroes like zeena robot man and defender. the heroes are thanked a military man called david james sherwood and asks defender where does he come but defender says its classified but general sherwood had other plans besides helping the heroes. Defender went home to his real family where they all had superpowers like his wife Linda had dino powers and his twin sons tim who could dupicate himself and jim who could change into any dragon form and their older sister candace who could turn invisible and their older brother jeremy had spider powers the family was having a hard time but they were a good team but the kids sometimes had a bit of a fight with their superpowers later on at the military base david is selling the high machines to the world but instead he re create evil creations to take and reveals to jefferson smith david is not really human after being caught in a few landmines and then shoots jefferson smith and orders his men to remove him and start creating his own empire renaming it LIBRA. Meanwhile darrin rhodes is out having with his wife and kids until a robot attack comes the family manages to stop them but darrin was trying to figure out who.s responsible for all these until he notices the symbols on the assault drones. darrin goes to his secret island to find out the symbols on the assualt drones on the scanning machine and soon found that it belonged to a military organization called LIBRA.and some of partners tell that Libra belonged to a masked leader called Liberious who.s real name was david james sherwood who defender was talking while they were talking 2 bugs that were really spy probes went back to the organization to let Liberious know where their location is Liberious wants zeena robotman and defender alive so he tricks defender into capturing his family defender arrives at the location find Liberious but defender zeena and robotman are captured then Liberious reveals that he was a former military and weapons for illigal use and that high tech stuff was very dangerous and wanted to use this stuff to take over the wolrd and build his own private army and that he is not human anyore after getting in a few land mines and that he has a powerful weapon to destroy manhatton the first thing he does is send the missiles to v raiders and destroy all the heroes on the island. Defender.s family are still worried about him but they soon find out where he is by finding the symbols on the computer and try to rescue him but they are also captured by the guards but is soon revrealed that the other heroes of v raiders survived the explosion by making it look like they were gone. The team eventaully unites and manages to stop Liberious .s weapon from destroying Manhatton but he escapes and promises revenge next time till they meet again. V Raiders is rebult and no is to know about their location and all that everyone knows is that V raiders are here to save the wolrd. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.